Rivaux Désespérés (Desperate Rivals)
by migguy-24
Summary: Traduction d'une des fanfic de SlightlyPsycho. L à enfin arrêter Kyosuke Higuchi, soupçonné d'être le 3e Kira. Light, qui à enfin pu retrouver ses souvenirs, va enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début : La Mort de L. Mais cette fois ci, un événement inattendu va se produire, retardant la mort du détective.
1. Plan Désorganisé

A propos du titre : Le titre s'appelle en réalité Desperate Rivals mais votre servante l'a traduite en Français rien que pour vous.

A propos de l'histoire : Elle est à la grande déesse SlightlyPyscho

A propos des personnages : Ils sont au couple Takeshi et Tsugumi

A propos de votre servante : Elle va vous faire un rapide débriefing votre servante. ^.^ Pour ceux qui ont aimé lire ma toute première fanfic traduite nommée Wammy University de la même auteure, je tenais à vous dire encore mille fois merci pour les nombreuses reviews, suiveurs et favoris qui m'on donné un petit coup au fesses comme signe d'encouragement pour continuer. Au début, je ne pensais pas avoir de tels choses (j'avais vraiment envie de faire ça pour le plaisir sans m'attendre à avoir des reviews) et puis... Wouah. Merci a tous, je vous adore. :) Voici pour vous, une autre fanfic de cette auteure incroyable. Le lien original est sur mon profil (dans la rubrique histoire en cours, pour ceux qui veulent la lire en anglais) Sur un point moins joyeux, malheureusement, cette deuxième fanfiction traduite poursuivra l'univers de Death Note où tout commence après l'acte de Yotsuba et la capture de Kyosuke Higuchi (donc, c'est le retour de Kira). Maintenant que les présentation sont finies, je vous laisse savourer cette 3e grande fanfic traduite de SlightlyPsycho. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à la prochaine :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Plan désorganisé**

* * *

 _Bientôt, L mourra._ Light pensait tout en souriant. _Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de donner l'ordre à Rem et tout sera fini._

Light et l'équipe d'enquête se tenaient derrière L, qui tapait sur l'un des ordinateurs du bureau. L était assis à sa manière habituelle avec seulement ses pieds touchant la base de la chaise et son dos accroupi. Le dieu de la Mort, Rem planait au-dessus du détective excentrique aux cheveux noirs.

L a ramassé le Death Note devant l'équipe d'enquête avec ces deux doigts, « Rem, quelqu'un peut-il écrire de fausses règles dans le Death Note ? »

Rem répondit vaguement "Tous les humains doivent respecter les règles du Death Note."

Light tenta de cacher son sourire. _Ça ne va pas marcher, Ryuzaki. Rem ne te donnera aucune information._

"Je vois." L posa la Death Note, « Light-kun, pourquoi es-tu encore là ? La chaîne est partie maintenant. Tu est libre d'aller où tu veux. »

Light tenta de s'indigner, "Tu veux que je parte ?"

« Non, bien au contraire. » L se balança sur sa chaise de bureau, « Mais ton comportement est devenu étrange ces derniers temps. »

M. Yagami a défendu son fils, "Ne me dis pas que tu penses toujours que Light pourrait être Kira. Les règles du Death Note prouvent bien qu'il est innocent." Les autres membres de l'équipe d'enquête ont acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

« Techniquement, une seule règle prouve l'innocence de Light-kun. », a déclaré Ryuzaki à propos de la règle des 13 jours. (La fausse règle qui stipule que si l'utilisateur de Death Note cesse d'écrire des noms dans la Death Note pendant plus de 13 jours, l'utilisateur Death Note mourra.)

Light croisa les bras, "Et c'est la règle que tu penses qu'elle soit fausse, c'est ça ?"

L lui sourit, « Cette déduction est correcte, Light-kun. »

 _Lui alors. Plus tôt il meurt, mieux ce sera. Peut-être que je devrais agir en me sentant insulté et partir. Ensuite, je peux dire à Misa qu'elle donne l'ordre à Rem pour moi._ Light se retourna en colère et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

Light entendit L demander soudainement, "Suis-je ton ami, Light-kun ?"

 _Je voudrais tellement que tu crève_. Light se tourna pour faire face au détective « Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu est es la seule personne avec qui je peux parler au même niveau d'intelligence. » _Calme toi. Ce sont des choses que je suis obliger de traverser pour créer un mon monde parfait._

"C'est bon." L se leva de sa chaise, "Puis-je te demander une faveur en tant qu'ami ?"

 _Que diable est-il en train de faire ?_ « Bien sûr, Ryuzaki. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

"Puis-je te donner un test de détecteur de mensonges ?"

Light se figea, « Quoi ? »

M. Yagami a objecté "Mon fils n'est pas Kira !"

L expliqua « Monsieur Yagami, si votre supposition est vraie, alors un test de détecteur de mensonges devrait prouver l'innocence de Light. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous demanderais de dire à Light d'accepter de passer ce test. »

Matsuda a commenté joyeusement, "Oh, Ryuzaki a raison. Puisque Light n'a rien à cacher, le test devrait être facile à passer."

« C'est vrai. » M. Yagami a jeté un coup d'œil à son fils, « Light, est ce que tu veux passer le test ? »

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Light, surtout les yeux noirs du curieux détective. Light frémit intérieurement, _Merde._ Puis Light demanda calmement, "Ryuzaki, pourrais-je te demander pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné un test de détecteur de mensonges avant ?"

« Parce qu'ils ne sont pas toujours fiables et que certains criminels peuvent facilement s'en sortir. Je suis juste intéressé de voir comment tu va gérer la situation. »

 _Je suppose que n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois juste trouver un moyen de le réussir._ "Ok, Ryuzaki. Je sais déjà que je ne suis pas Kira mais si ça te rassure, je vais passer le test du détecteur de mensonges."

« Merci. » L se rassit de sa façon étrange, « Je vais te donner le test moi-même demain. »

"D'accord, je vais rentrer à la maison maintenant." Light se dirigea vers la porte et enroula sa main autour de la poignée, sur le point de quitter la pièce.

« Oh, et Light-kun, » déclara soudainement L de l'autre côté de la pièce, « Si je meurt avant que tu passe le test, ça semblerait très suspect, n'est-ce pas ? »

"Oui, Ryuzaki. Ce le serait." s'inquiéta Kira, extrêmement irrité.

* * *

 ** _Miss Confident_** : (en espérant que tu me laisse pas un vent) Comme tu t'y attendais, voici la fanfic sont je t'ai parlée qui se concentrera sur l'univers de Death Note. Et qui dit Death Note dit Kira. J'aurais tellement voulue que Light ne redeviens plus Kira après l'épisode 24, il aurait tellement pu tomber amoureux de L. :'( Je te laisse ce petit mot ci pour te dire que le deuxième chapitre prendra du temps à être poster. Et non, ce n'est pas à cause d'un lemon (bien que je serais très contente si quelqu'un commençait une histoire avec une scène yaoi au debut), xD, c'est parce en fait cette fois ci je dois partir en voyage sur YouTube car je voudrais faire une sorte de 'trailer' pour cette histoire (quelqu'un l'a fait pour Wammy University, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrai pas le faire moi aussi.) :) Et d'un autre côté ça te donnera un avant goût (sans trop de spoiler) de ce qu'il y aura dans cette fanfic.

Maintenant je parle au autres. Il y a eu divers 'erreurs' dans ce chapitre, je l'ai fait exprès. Je ne sais pas si on dit "le Death Note" ou "la Death Note". Il y a aussi divers conversation qui sont tantôt comme (") ou alors comme (« ») lequel est ce que vous préférez ? Et je voudrais vous poser cette question aussi qui est quand même légèrement importante : Est ce que vous aimerez les réponse aux reviews au début ou à la fin du chapitre ?

Merci de me répondre :)


	2. Mensonges et Vérité

Auteure Original : SlightlyPyscho

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Takeshi et Tsugumi

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Mensonges et vérité**

* * *

Light vivait avec L depuis un moment. Parce qu'il était l'un des principaux suspects dans l'affaire Kira, Light a dû abandonner l'université et ne jamais avoir son propre appartement. Alors Light n'avait pas d'autre choix que de retourner chez ses parents. Sa mère et sa sœur, inconscientes, semblaient ravies de le retrouver. Light avait eu une conversation polie avec elles, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois que Light ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Misa bondit et atterrit au-dessus de lui, « Light ! Misa est si heureuse de te voir ! »

Light fixa le stupide mannequin, assise sur sa poitrine, « Misa, pourquoi étais-tu dans ma chambre ? »

« Oh, Misa entre toujours dans ta chambre. Je regarde tes livres, tes vêtements et lorsque tu dors sur ton lit- »

« C'est bien, Misa. Maintenant, éloigne toi de moi. Nous devons parler. »

« D'accord. » Misa rebondit « C'est à propos de notre prochaine rendez-vous ? »

« Non. » Light attrapa sa main et la conduisit dans la pièce. Ensuite, Light ferma la porte pendant que Misa s'asseyait sur son lit et lissait sa robe gothique noire. _Hmph_ , _les mannequins_. Light s'assit juste à son bureau, en face d'elle.

Light commença, « L me fait passer un test de détecteur de mensonges demain. »

Misa haleta « Oh, c'est horrible. Mentir, c'est tout ce que tu fait. »

« Comme c'est observateur ! » Light lutta pour garder sa colère, « De toute façon, j'aurais besoin de ton aide si je dois passer le test. »

« Bien sûr, Misa va tout faire pour toi. », elle a sauté avec enthousiasme sur l'occasion de l'aider.

« J'ai besoin de perdre mes souvenirs temporairement. » expliqua Light, « De cette façon, dans mon esprit, je dirai vraiment la vérité. J'ai un morceau de papier d'un Death Note que je garde sur moi à tout moment. En ne portant plus la feuille de papier, tous mes souvenirs d'être Kira disparaîtront. »

« Juste comme avant ? »

« Oui, mais pour une période beaucoup plus courte cette fois ci. Je te donnerai le bout de papier et juste après le test du détecteur de mensonges, je veux que tu me le rende, compris ? »

Misa hocha joyeusement la tête, « Misa ne te laissera pas tomber. »

Light ouvrit le compartiment secret de sa montre puis sortit le morceau de papier Death Note, « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas échouer. »

L pouvait remarquer un changement sur Light dès qu'il entra dans la salle de travail. Les yeux bruns de Light avaient une lueur juvénile qu'ils ne possédaient pas normalement. De plus, l'expression sur le visage de Light semblait beaucoup plus douce. _Je suis conscient que Light-kun n'a que dix-neuf ans mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il ressemble à la même chose qu'il était quand nous étions enchaînés ensemble..._

Light se dirigea vers L, « Je suis prêt pour le test du détecteur de mensonges. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'est. » L regarda l'adolescent avec scepticisme, « C'est par ici. » L a conduit Light à une autre pièce, loin de l'équipe d'enquête.

Dans la pièce séparée, il n'y avait pas de caméras de sécurité et tous les murs avaient une couche de protection métallique. L s'assit devant un ordinateur près de la machine du détecteur de mensonges, « Assied-toi, Light-kun. »

À contrecœur, Light s'assit sur une chaise en bois face à L. Puis, L ordonna « Mets ta main sur la table. » Light a de nouveau suivi les instructions et L a commencé à accrocher Light à la machine.

« Ryuzaki, n'est-ce pas un peu trop. Quand seras-tu satisfait que je ne sois pas Kira ? »

« Quand je capturerais Kira. Que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre. » L finit de mettre tous les fils en place, « Là. Commençons maintenant. »

Light s'appuya contre la chaise, prête à être interrogé.

L a commencé plutôt simplement, « Ton nom est Light Yagami ? »

« Oui. »

« As tu l'intention de me mentir ? »

« Non. »

« Es-tu le propriétaire de la Death Note connu sous le nom de Kira ? »

« Non. »

 _Intéressant_. L regardait les lectures sur l'écran de l'ordinateur « As-tu déjà commis un meurtre ? »

« Non. »

 _Lectures toujours stables._ « Hmm. As-tu déjà fantasmé sur le meurtre ? »

« …Oui. »

« Merci pour ton honnêteté. As-tu commis d'autres crimes graves ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu admires Kira ? »

« Non. »

 _Incroyable. Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ?_ L posa son menton sur son pouce. « Admets-tu que tu comprends Kira ? »

Light est resté silencieux pendant un certain temps mais il a répondu « Oui ».

« Si tu étais moi, soupçonnerais-tu Light Yagami d'être Kira ? »

Une autre pause tendue, « Oui ».

 _Selon le détecteur de mensonges, tout ce qu'il a dit jusqu'à présent est vrai._ « Misa est la deuxième Kira ? »

« Non. »

« Tu l'utilises ? »

Light lui lança un regard confus, « Non. »

« Je vois. L'aimes-tu ? »

« Ryuzaki, pourquoi es-tu... »

« S'il te plait. Répond, Light-kun. »

« ...Non. » dit Light en regardant vers le bas.

 _Lectures toujours véridiques_. L à bouger ses pieds, « Admire tu Misa ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu l'apprécies au moins comme une amie ? »

« Non. »

 _Tellement bizarre. Alors pourquoi Light l'a supporte t'elle ?_ « Est-tu attiré par Misa ? »

« Ryuzaki, ça devient embarassant ? »

« Ce n'est pas si difficile de répondre à une question. Es-tu attiré par Misa ? »

Light resta silencieux pendant un moment, « ...Oui. »

Les yeux de L s'ouvrirent. _La première lecture instable. Son rythme cardiaque a explosé._ L regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur avec étonnement, « Light, es-tu gay ? »

« Quoi ?! » Light se leva, « Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire. Si l'objectif principal, c'est de me salir, tu peux oublier ce test inutile ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu si défensive ? »

Light cria en se déconnectant de la machine « Parce que tu me fait perdre ton temps. Kira est toujours dehors et nous devons l'arrêter ! »

« Nous ? »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Rien. » remarquai L. « Je trouve juste amusant que tu te mets automatiquement en collaboration avec moi. »

Le visage de Light devint rouge, « Je te hais ! »

L a pris quelques fils, « Puis-je t'attacher à la machine quand tu dis ça ? »

« Enfoiré ! », Light lança son poing sur L. L poussa le bureau pour que sa chaise puisse rouler sur le côté.

L bondit de sa chaise tandis que Light sortit furieusement de la salle d'interrogatoire. _Cela s'est bien passé,_ L a jeté un coup d'œil sur les rapports de détecteur de mensonges qui avaient seulement trouvé une fausse déclaration.

* * *

Note de Moi : Je commence à peine un autre travail de traduction que je vois a peine que le document allait être supprimer du site. Finalement je me suis dit que j'allais le poster vu que que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas mise à jour une magnifique histoire. (T.T ma vie c'est de la merde) merci en tout cas pour les reviews les gars. Je vous adore. ^.^


	3. Preuve

Auteure Original : SlightlyPyscho

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Takeshi et Tsugumi

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Preuve**

* * *

Après que Light ait fait irruption hors de la salle d'interrogatoire, l'équipe d'investigation s'est retourné pour le regarder. Le père de Light et les autres étaient assis à une table tandis que Matsuda se tenait sur le côté, portant un verre.

Matsuda sourit nerveusement, "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"J'ai réussi." Light a déclaré ce qu'il savait déjà. _Bien sûr que j'ai réussi. Je ne suis pas Kira._

Le père de Light laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement pendant que les autres continuaient à travailler. Light s'est avancé pour rejoindre l'équipe d'enquête quand soudainement un fort bruit de claquement est venu de l'extérieur du bureau.

Puis ils ont entendu un gardien de sécurité s'exclamer, "Cette pièce est interdite !"

"Mais Misa doit voir son Light !" La voix aiguë de Misa résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

 _Que diable pense-t-elle faire ?_ Light, irrité, ouvrit rapidement la porte à la fille délaissée.

"Light !" Misa essaya de sauter vers lui, mais le gardien de sécurité la retint.

"C'est bon, nous la connaissons." expliqua Light au garde.

Le gardien de sécurité l'a remercié. Puis elle a sauté sur Light tout en couinant.

Light tenta de l'arracher, "Misa, pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Misa le lâcha et plaça sa main dans son sac à main, cherchant quelque chose. Elle a souri comme si elle l'avait trouvé. Mais quand Misa leva les yeux derrière Light, elle ferma immédiatement son sac à main. Misa prétendit "Tu m'as promis de m'emmener déjeuner."

 _Non, je ne l'ai pas fait._ Light se retourna et aperçut L qui se tenait derrière lui. _Est-ce qu'elle essaie de cacher quelque chose à L ?_ "Ouais. Désolé, Misa, j'ai été occupé ces derniers temps."

Misa attrapa avec enthousiasme le bras de Light. "Ryuzaki, Misa enlèvera Light pendant un moment."

Ryuzaki hocha la tête, "D'accord, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra bientôt." L s'assit maladroitement devant un ordinateur.

Light saisit immédiatement la déclaration cachée de Ryuzaki et détourna les yeux.

Ensuite, l'ignorante Misa entraîna gaiement Light dans le couloir. Elle conduisit Light dans un ascenseur, qu'ils descendaient jusqu'au premier étage. Pendant ce temps, Light a réfléchi sur l' _incident_ avec la machine de détection de mensonges. _Pourquoi est-ce que je mets avec Misa ? Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que fasse ça._

Une fois qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, Light resta immobile à côté d'un réverbère "Misa, nous devons parler."

"Misa le sait. Une seconde." Misa fouilla à travers son sac à main en dentelle noire.

"C'est important." soupira Light, "Misa, je sais que nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble mais je-"

"Ici." Misa prit un morceau de papier et le plaça dans la main de Light.

Des souvenirs, des images, d'innombrables mensonges et des morts ont brillé dans l'esprit de Light en moins d'une seconde. Light saisit le petit morceau de papier Death Note tout en réalisant que son plan était un succès.

"Qu'allais-tu dire à Misa ?" la deuxième Kira blonde a demandé.

Light mentit sans effort, "Que j'attendais avec impatience notre rendez-vous pour dîner."

"Yay !" Misa a levé les bras en l'air comme si elle marquait un point dans une sorte de sport.

Light feignit un sourire. _C'était proche. J'ai presque rompu avec elle. Malheureusement, avoir une deuxième Kira est trop précieux pour un atout. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, Rem ne suivrait jamais mes ordres._

De retour à l'intérieur du grand bureau, l'équipe d'investigation s'est assise à une table, examinant les dossiers pendant que L travaillait devant un ordinateur. L parcouru quelques séquences vidéo, puis L a cliqué sur la souris pour mettre une image en pause. _Intéressant,_ L sourit. _C'est comme ça qu'il l'a fait._

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Light entra. L examina rapidement le génie adolescent, remarquant que la lueur juvénile avait disparu des yeux de Light. _Exactement ce que je pensais._

Matsuda fit un signe de la main, "Hé, Light-kun, Misa à l'air tellement amusante. Je suis jaloux."

Light hocha amicalement la tête tout en gardant un œil sur L.

L tapa rapidement puis annonça, "Est-ce que tout le monde peut tourner son attention vers l'écran principal ?"

Light et l'équipe d'enquête ont regardé la grande télévision à écran plat, qui couvrait presque tout un mur. L cliqué sur la souris, en commençant la vidéo.

Une image de Light dans une cellule est apparue sur l'écran plat. C'était après l'arrestation de Misa que Light s'est laissé confiner. Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans, à l'écran, était lamentablement assis sur le sol, la tête baissée.

"Maintenant écoutez." L cliqua sur le bouton du volume.

Light, confiné sur l'écran, a légèrement soulevé sa tête et a déclaré "Je l'abandonne."

L arrêta de nouveau l'image. "Light-kun, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as dit ça ?"

Light croisa les bras, "J'avais été enfermé pendant des jours. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'ai dit pourrait avoir du sens."

"Hmm... Eh bien, j'ai une théorie pour laquelle tu as dit ça." proclama L, "Tu jetais ta Death Note."

M. Yagami a cogné son poing sur la table, "Quoi ?!"

Light regarda L sans émotion, "Ryuzaki, pourquoi voudrais tu faire une accusation aussi dure sans preuve ?"

L se leva, "Parce que j'ai vu le changement en toi, Light-kun. Après avoir jeté la Death Note sur cette vidéo, j'ai remarqué un changement drastique dans ton comportement et tu es resté comme ça jusqu'à ce que nous attrapions le faux Kira et sa Death Note, puis tu est revenus comme avant, mais tu l'a rejeté à nouveau peu de temps avant de passer le test du détecteur de mensonges.

Light resta silencieux mais L pouvait voir la haine dans ses yeux. L continua "Je t'ai donné le temps de te préparer pour le détecteur de mensonges parce que je voulais voir si tu pouvais changer ton état d'esprit par toi-même. Je suppose que tu a eu l'aide de Misa."

Matsuda avait l'air confus, "Pourquoi Light-kun aurait-il besoin d'une raison comme ça pour traîner avec Misa ?"

L remarqua l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Light. _Je n'ai pas le droit de l'humilier._ L a couvert pour lui, "Light et Misa ne sont tout simplement pas compatibles avec leurs qualités contrastées, ils n'ont rien en commun."

Light semblait légèrement soulagé, mais L ajouta "Je crois que quand Light rejette une Death Note, il perd la conscience d'être Kira."

L'équipe d'enquête s'est assise à la table dans un silence complet, M. Yagami a même semblé bouder.

Light émit un rire nerveux, "C'est très imaginatif, Ryuzaki, mais j'ai quand même passé le détecteur de mensonges et vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi."

L se tenait devant Light, "C'est vrai. Pour l'instant."


	4. Plan Annulé

Auteure Original : SlightlyPyscho

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Takeshi et Tsugumi

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Plan annulé**

* * *

Le lendemain du test du détecteur de mensonges, il y avait un niveau de tension plus élevé dans l'atelier. Light et Ryuzaki s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre devant les ordinateurs du bureau, sans se dire un mot. Light feignit seulement de faire son travail pendant que Ryuzaki tapait avec ferveur. _A quoi pense L jusqu'à maintenant ?_ Light a cessé de travailler et a regardé le détective occupé.

Puis le téléphone sur le bureau a sonné et L l'a rapidement pris, "Oui, les préparatifs sont-ils prêts ? Merci." L a replacé le téléphone.

Le père de Light qui se tenait près de l'équipe d'enquête semblait inquiet, "Ryuzaki, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je suis content que vous ayez demandé." L balança sa chaise de bureau pour leur faire face "Je vais faire une expérience pour prouver si oui ou non la règle des 13 jours dans la Death Note est fausse."

Matsuda paniqua, "Mais pour faire ça, on dois écrire le nom de quelqu'un dans le Death Note."

L hocha la tête, "Je suis au courant de cela. Il y a un criminel dans le couloir de la mort qui a accepté d'écrire son propre nom dans le Death Note. Il écrira dans la Death Note qu'il mourra dans quinze jours d'une crise cardiaque. Treize jours passeront et si il est toujours en vie, nous saurons que la règle des treize jours est fausse."

 _Merde, lui alors._ Light objecta, "Je ne sais pas si c'est éthiquement juste pour nous de faire ça. Tu utilise la vie d'un homme pour tester tes théories."

M. Yagami a déclaré "Je suis d'accord avec Light. Nous ne devrions pas nous baisser au niveau de Kira." Les autres policiers ont suivi l'exemple de Yagami et ont exprimé leur désapprobation du plan de Ryuzaki.

L sembla légèrement déçu puis il se tourna vers Light, "Je m'attendais à ce que tu les manipules comme ça."

Light donna l'impression d'être surpris alors Ryuzaki demanda, "Arrête d'agir de la sorte. Toi et moi connaissons tous les deux ce qui t'effraie vraiment à propos de cette expérience."

Matsuda regarda d'avant en arrière comme s'il était perdu.

Ryuzaki a simplement expliqué "Si la règle des 13 jours est prouvée fausse, Light deviendra le principal suspect une fois de plus. La longue période de confinement de Light ne signifiera rien."

Light se leva, "Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens à tans que ça que je sois Kira ?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois Kira. Mais en même temps je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que tu l'es." L continua à taper sur l'ordinateur, "Si vous n'approuvez pas tous mes plans, n'hésitez pas à partir."

L'équipe d'enquête est resté silencieux jusqu'à ce que Light déclare "J'ai besoin d'une pause. Je serai de retour dans peu de temps."

Light s'est dirigé vers la sortie. _Il est temps de donner l'ordre à Rem. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps._

Ryuzaki a soudainement appelé, "Light."

Light se retourna à contrecœur, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryuzaki ?"

L solennellement déclaré tout en faisant face à l'écran d'ordinateur, "Au revoir."

"Au revoir." Light quitta la pièce. Il se promena dans le couloir et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au toit sans les caméras. _C'est comme si L savait qu'il allait mourir. Pourtant, il m'a laissé partir. Il sait probablement qu'il ne pouvait pas m'arrêter._

Light a marché sur le toit et a trouvé le dieu de la mort, Rem qui l'attendait.

Rem demanda, "Est-il temps de tuer l'humain connu sous le nom de L ?"

"Oui, je veux que ça se fasse aujourd'hui." Light confirma l'ordre sans aucune émotion.

Une fois que Light a terminé sa conversation avec le dieu de la mort, il a descendu l'ascenseur et marcha calmement vers l'atelier.

De manière inattendue, Matsuda se précipita dans le couloir, "Light, viens vite. Nous avons reçu un message de Kira !"

 _Quoi ?!_ Light se précipita dans l'atelier et le mot Kira était épelé sur le grand écran de télévision. _Cela ne peut pas être Misa. Est ce qu'un autre Death Note est entré dans de le monde des humains ?!_

L doit avoir remarqué l'expression choquée sur le visage de Light, "Donc je devine que c'est un nouveau Kira." Ryuzaki était assis devant un ordinateur, "Eh bien, écoutons ça."

Light et les autres se tenaient tous devant l'écran, attendant nerveusement le message pour commencer.

Une voix profonde et inhumaine commença à parler en anglais : « (1) **This is Kira. Or should I say the brand New Kira. My message is intended for the people of Japan. I have recently obtained my notebook.** »

 _Que diable fait-il ?!_ L'esprit de Light courut alors que la voix continuait en anglais. Tout le monde semblait confus tandis que L et Light comprenaient le message anglais.

« (2) **I am going to continue the First Kira's work by perfecting his judgment. People of Japan turn on your televisions to the world news to view my accomplishments.** »

Ryuzaki ordonna rapidement, "Que quelqu'un allume une autre télé."

M. Yagami a allumé une télévision séparée. Sur la chaîne d'information, un journaliste a proclamé avec frénésie "Une bombe nucléaire a frappé la Russie ! On dit qu'un Américain a autorisé cette attaque avant de mourir mystérieusement d'une crise cardiaque. Certains soupçonnent que Kira en soit le responsable."

Des images vidéos de la bombe nucléaire et un énorme nuage de fumée sont apparus sur l'écran de la télévision.

« (3) **I never liked Russia very much.** » **,** expliqua la voix profonde.

 _C'est insensé._ Light regarda la télévision avec horreur. Le journaliste s'est exclamé "Le nombre de morts est estimé à des millions."

« (4) **T** **his is the true potential of Kira's power. I can wipe out whole countries that refuse to bend to my will. I know that the First Kira was found in Japan and I'm offering him a partnership with me. First Kira, come out of hiding and join me. Together, we can completely reshape the world into something beautiful.** »

Light s'est éloigné de l'écran. _Ce mec est complètement fou. Éliminer des pays entiers ? Non, Kira n'était jamais censé faire quelque chose comme ça. Je voulais débarrasser le monde des criminels. Je voulais créer un monde où les gens pourraient se sentir en sécurité. Mais ceci... C'est juste fou._

« (5) **I'll be waiting for you, First Kira. Meanwhile I'll continue my work on a smaller scale. I look forward to meeting my predecessor.** », le grand écran est devenu blanc.

M. Yagami a demandé une traduction, "Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! Que se passe-t-il ?"

L se tourna vers Light, "Je veux entendre ta réponse, Light-kun."

Light serra la main en poing, "Un autre Kira est apparu et il est complètement différent du premier ou du deuxième. Nouveau Kira est prêt à détruire des pays entiers et il essaie de recruter le Premier Kira pour le rejoindre."

Matsuda s'est assis à la table dans une position fœtale tandis que les autres policiers ont essayé de se rassurer avec cette nouvelle information horrible.

L d'autre part est resté incroyablement calme, "Light-kun, tu dis que ce nouveau Kira est complètement différent du premier ?"

"Oui, il n'y a pas de comparaison : le Premier Kira ne jugeait que des criminels et il ne lancerait jamais une bombe nucléaire sur tout le pays."

"Intéressant." répondit rudement Ryuzaki, "Je pense réellement que les deux Kiras ont beaucoup en commun."

Un vide étrange remplit la poitrine de Light. _Comment pourrait-il dire ça ?_ Light était... insulté, humilié. _L me place dans la même catégorie que ce meurtrier de masse complètement fou. Je ne suis rien qui ressemble à cet enfoiré ! RIEN._ Light força une réponse constante, "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Ryuzaki ?"

L semblait avoir compris le tourment de Light "Ce Nouveau Kira a la même fierté et la même façon faussement exagérés que le Première Kira. Ils croient tous les deux qu'ils ont le droit de choisir qui va vivre et mourir. Le Premier Kira est aussi délirant et pervers que ce Nouveau Kira si tu me le demande."

 _Oh, comme je voudrais que tu meurs. J'espère que tu aura la crise cardiaque la plus douloureusement longue dans toute l'histoire de Death Note._ Light insista "Je vois encore une différence dans leur jugement moral."

Demanda Ryuzaki, "Alors tu crois que le Premier Kira ne rejoindra pas ce Nouveau Kira ?"

"Bien sûr." acquiesça Light.

"Et selon toi, ce Nouveau Kira est plus dangereux que le premier ?"

"Bien sûr qu'il l'est." indiqua Light en direction de la chaîne de nouvelles, qui continuait à montrer les images de la bombe nucléaire.

"Très bien alors." L se leva, "Light-kun, veux tu m'aider à capturer ce Nouveau Kira ?"

"Oui." répondit immédiatement Light. _Ce nouveau Kira est hors de contrôle. Je dois mettre un terme à ça. Il déshonore le nom de Kira !_

"J'ai déjà de précieuses informations sur New Kira." L marcha vers Light, "Mais pour que je puisse te le dire, tu dois être à nouveau surveillé."

Light claqua, "Ce n'est pas le moment de te méfier de moi. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?"

"Bien sûr que oui, mais c'est nécessaire si nous travaillons ensemble."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne mourrai pas." déclara-t-il, "Je crois toujours que tu es Kira et à cause de l'expérience des 13 jours, Kira veut que je meurt le plus vite possible. Le nouveau Kira peut même sembler plus menaçant que moi. Donc si j'étais toi ou si j'étais Kira, je m'abstiendrais de tuer L à cause des ressources et des informations que L pourrait m'aider à saisir la plus grande menace."

Light soupira, "Alors tu ne me diras rien tant que je ne serai pas surveillé. Donc Kira sera obligé de retarder ton meurtre."

"Ce serait correct." L le fixa avec ses grands yeux noirs.

 _Bon sang !_ _Je dois capturer le nouveau Kira. Mais sans L... je ne sais même pas par où commencer à chercher. Je déteste ça._ Light croisa les bras, "Ok, Ryuzaki. Est-ce que je peux commencer à être surveillé demain ?"

L pencha la tête sur le côté mais lui permit, "Oui, si tu préfères."

"Merci." Light se précipita hors de l'atelier. _Je dois arrêter Rem !_

* * *

1 : **Ici Kira. Ou devrais-je dire le tout nouveau Kira. Mon message s'adresse aux Japonais. J'ai récemment obtenu mon cahier.**

2 : **Je vais continuer le travail du premier Kira en perfectionnant son jugement. Les personnes du Japon, allumés vos téléviseurs aux nouvelles du monde pour voir mes accomplissements.**

3 : **Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé la Russie.**

4 : **C'est le vrai potentiel du pouvoir de Kira. Je peux éliminer des pays entiers qui refusent de se plier à ma volonté. Je sais que le Premier Kira a été trouvé au Japon et je lui offre une collaboration avec moi.** **Premier Kira, sortez de votre cachette et rejoignez-moi. Ensemble, nous pouvons complètement transformer le monde en quelque chose de beau.**

5 : **Je t'attends, First Kira. Pendant ce temps, je continuerai mon travail sur une petit série. J'ai hâte de rencontrer mon prédécesseur.**


	5. New Kira ou L

Auteure Original : SlightlyPyscho

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Takeshi et Tsugumi

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Nouveau Kira ou L**

* * *

 _Merde ce nouveau Kira ! Je devrais être assis en ce moment, en regardant joyeusement L mourir ! Mais il a tout fait foiré._ Light fila dans les couloirs, cherchant frénétiquement Rem. Puis Light a tourné un coin et a repéré le Dieu de la Mort, tenant un Death Note ouvert.

Conscient des caméras vidéo, Light agi en étant consterné, "Rem ! Que faites-vous ?!"

Rem arrêta d'écrire et regarda Light, abasourdie.

Light se précipita et arracha la Death Note des mains de Rem, qui était encore sous le choc. Ensuite, Light lut rapidement ce que Rem avait écrit puis soupira de soulagement.

Dans le couloir, un haut-parleur s'alluma et la voix de L s'écria "Qu'est ce que Rem a écrit ?"

Light tenait le cahier ouvert devant une caméra de sécurité, "Juste un prénom, Alfred."

(N/d/M : le vrai prénom de Watari est Quillish, je sais, mais je trouvais ça marrant de laisser le nom que l'auteure avait écrite 😂 oh, et... le smiley est mis exprès si vous allez voir le 5e chapitre de Double Personnalité, vous verrez qu'on peut rajouter ces petites choses rigolotes)

"Je vois... Alors Rem allait tuer Watari en premier." la voix de L semblait un peu tremblante, "Light, reste où tu es et j'enverrai quelqu'un pour t'accompagner jusqu'au bureau."

 _Donc, la surveillance commence._ Light retint le cahier et attendit, tandis que Rem disparaissait.

Dès que Light est entré dans l'atelier, l'équipe d'enquête l'a félicité. Matsuda a sauté de joie tandis que M. Yagami semblait être rempli de fierté parentale, "Bon travail, Light."

Même si Light avait un groupe de personnes qui lui tapotaient le dos et l'applaudissaient, Light remarquait encore un L extrêmement silencieux fixant un écran d'ordinateur.

Light se dirigea vers L, "Ryuzaki, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

La main de L se crispa au-dessus du clavier puis il se tourna pour regarder Light, "Oui, Light-kun. Je dirais que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas."

Matsuda déclara sottement "Pourquoi ? Light à empêcher Rem de tuer Watari et probablement toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Dans des circonstances différentes peut-être." Les yeux noirs de L ne quittèrent jamais le visage de Light, "Light-kun, pourquoi Rem t'a-t-elle écoutée ?"

M. Yagami a également exprimé son indignation "Ryuzaki, mon fils vient juste de sauver ta vie et celle de Watari. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être plus reconnaissant que ça ?!"

L éteignit l'écran de l'ordinateur et répondit avec son visage stoïque "Vous avez raison, M. Yagami, je devrais remercier votre fils correctement... Light, peut tu venir me parler en privé un moment ?"

Light fut légèrement troublé par cette réponse sans expression mais acquiesça, "D'accord, Ryuzaki."

L se leva et conduisit Light vers une autre pièce. C'était la même pièce où Light avait eu le test du détecteur de mensonges. Et le plus important, c'était la pièce où il n'y avait aucune caméras de sécurité. L s'est promené dans la pièce et a attendu que Light suive.

 _Cela ne peut pas être bon_. Light se tenait devant la porte ouverte, réticent à entrer.

L demanda, "As-tu peur de quelque chose, Light-kun ?"

"Non." Light entra immédiatement dans la pièce pour lui prouver le contraire.

L ferma la porte, les isolant de l'équipe d'enquête. De dos, face à Light, L annonça "Je suis en colère contre toi, Light-kun."

Light recula, surprise par la voix grave de L, "De quoi parles-tu ? J'ai empêché Rem de te tuer."

"Non. Tu viens d'annuler ta commande pour que Rem me tue."

Light fit semblant d'être insulté, "Ryuzaki, tu dois arrêter ce soupçon incessant ! Je ne suis pas Kira !"

"Oh que si. Tu l'est !" L a soudainement attrapé Light et l'a cogné contre le mur. "Je sais que tu l'est !"

Light n'essaya même pas de faire tomber L. Il était tellement choqué. _Je n'ai jamais vu L en colère, jamais._

L resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Light alors qu'il pressait Light plus fort contre le mur, "Watari à presque faillit mourir aujourd'hui à cause de toi."

 _Alors c'est ça pourquoi il est tellement en colère ? Bien sûr, il travaille avec Watari depuis un moment. Merde._ Light essaya de pousser L mais le détective fou ne le lâchera pas.

L continua tout en gardant Light collé au mur. "Je dois admettre que je trouve légèrement décevant que tu sois trop lâche pour écrire toi-même mon nom dans le Death Note."

 _Oh, crois-moi, je le veux._ Light évitait les yeux critiques de L.

L attrapa le menton de Light et le releva, le forçant à faire un contact visuel, "Regarde-moi, gamin."

 _Garmin ?! Ok, maintenant il me dégrade._ Light a crié "Lâche-moi, L !"

Étonnamment, L l'a libéré. Light s'appuya contre le mur, rattrapant son rythme cardiaque.

Puis ils ont entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte et M. Yagami a demandé de l'extérieur, "Est-ce que tout va bien là-dedans ? Pourquoi la porte est-elle verrouillée ?"

La voix de L redevint normale, "Oh, c'est verrouillé ? C'est étrange." L ouvrit la porte. "Tout va bien M. Yagami."

"Êtes-vous sûr ?" M. Yagami semblait sceptique.

"Oh, oui. Nous venons juste de finir notre discussion." L lança un regard à un Light échevelé, "Tu ne dois pas quitter ce bâtiment et je te donnerai toutes les informations que j'ai sur le Nouveau Kira demain."

L a quitté la pièce pendant que M. Yagami marchait avec lui. Light dérapa sur le sol et commença à repenser sa décision sur qui était le plus menaçant : Nouveau Kira ou L.


	6. En Route Vers L'Amérique

Auteure Original : SlightlyPyscho

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Takeshi et Tsugumi

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : En Route Pour l'Amérique**

* * *

Light dormait paisiblement dans un lit quand soudainement il sentit quelqu'un le piquer. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Light ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Ryuzaki à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Ah !" Light sauta sur le côté, surpris.

L a annoncé "Lève-toi, nous partons aujourd'hui."

"Quoi ?" Light se leva, "Où ?"

L l'a simplement ignoré et a jeté des vêtements à Light, "Habille-toi. Il faut que nous arrivions à l'aéroport."

 _Aéroport ?_ "Dois-je emballer quelque chose ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je vais simplement l'acheter pour toi." fit remarquer L montrant la salle de bain.

Light est allé dans la salle de bain. _Où diable est ce qu'il m'emmène ?_ Light enfila la chemise et le pantalon noirs que L avait choisis pour lui. _Est-ce que L sait déjà où pourrait être New Kira ?_ Light se précipita dans la chambre à coucher, où un Ryuzaki impatient se précipita vers la porte.

Ils passèrent devant l'entrée de l'atelier et descendirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier étage. Light a suivi L hors du bâtiment jusqu'à une voiture noire avec des fenêtres teintées. L et Light se sont tous deux assis dans les sièges passagers, puis le chauffeur a appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération.

"Ryuzaki, que se passe-t-il ?" Light se tourna vers le détective qui restait assis maladroitement même dans la voiture.

L a sorti un ordinateur portable et a commencé à expliquer "Quand New Kira a fait exploser cette bombe nucléaire, beaucoup de soldats secrets américains sont morts de crises cardiaques. New Kira a dû donner l'ordre de lancer la bombe nucléaire à plusieurs Américains et attendre. Bien sûr, tous les noms de ces Américains ont été gardés secrets et ne figurent nulle part."

L a allumé l'ordinateur portable, "Par conséquent, je crois que New Kira a seulement besoin d'un visage pour tuer."

 _New Kira a les yeux ?!_ Light a lutté pour garder son calme.

L a poursuivi "Le message envoyé a également été retrouvé à Washington DC, ce qui explique pourquoi le message et l'attentat étaient parfaitement synchronisés."

"Alors New Kira est en Amérique ?"

"Pour tout ce que nous savons, il aurait pu partir maintenant, mais comme son message était facilement traçable, je crois qu'il veut être trouvé... par le Premier Kira de toute façon." L lança un regard suggestif à Light, "Autant que je sache. Tue-moi, je vais rendre service au New Kira."

"Je ne suis pas Kira." Light répéta son mensonge trop usé.

L leva les yeux au ciel et tendit l'ordinateur portable à Light, "Non, maintenant, je veux que tu regardes cette vidéo des derniers jours des soldats secrets et essaye de trouver quelqu'un qui est entré en contact avec eux. "

Light acquiesça et commença à travailler sur l'ordinateur portable de l'L.

Après avoir atteint l'aéroport, Light et L sont montés dans un avion pour trouver le reste de l'équipe d'enquête dans des sièges de première classe. Il y avait deux sièges par rangée donc, bien sûr, Light a été assigné à s'asseoir à côté de L.

L avec sa politesse étrange demandé, "Vous n'avez jamais été hors du Japon avant, avez-vous? Voulez-vous le siège de la fenêtre?"

"Ouais, merci", s'assit Light et continua à travailler sur l'ordinateur portable.

Ryuzaki était assis à côté de la Lumière de cette manière étrange avec seulement ses pieds touchant la base de la chaise.

Light arrêta une image en souriant, "Je pense que je l'ai trouvé."

L se pencha sur l'épaule de Light et regarda l'écran du portable.

La lumière avait arrêté une image d'un homme dans un manteau, marchant devant la Maison Blanche par un militaire secret. "Cet homme avec le capuchon sur la tête était dans presque toutes les images, il est entré en contact avec au moins la plupart des soldats secrets avant leur mort."

L hocha la tête, "Pouvez-vous jouer les images?"

La lumière a cliqué sur la souris, provoquant la lecture de la vidéo. Sur l'écran, le mâle adulte blanc s'est soudainement retourné et a commencé à s'éloigner. La main de Light tressaillit sur la souris sous le choc. Sur le dos de la cape à capuchon de l'homme, il y avait une image d'un drapeau russe en feu.

"Il est définitivement le seul", conclut L.

Light regarda l'homme s'éloigner à l'écran. _Il voulait vraiment être trouvé. Est-il juste ambitieux ou complètement fou?_

Une hôtesse descendit l'île: «Nous sommes sur le point de décoller, tout le monde éteint tous les appareils électroniques.

Light ferma le dossier et éteignit l'ordinateur portable. _Même si j'ai réussi à repérer le New Kira, tout ce que nous savons maintenant, c'est qu'il est un mâle blanc adulte qui n'est pas vraiment rare aux États-Unis._

L'hôtesse confronta Ryuzaki, "Excusez-moi monsieur, l'avion est sur le point de décoller et vous devez prendre les précautions de sécurité appropriées."

L pencha la tête sur le côté, "Ma ceinture de sécurité est allumée."

"La façon dont vous êtes assis est dangereuse." a déclaré l'hôtesse sans ambages.

L a semblé réfléchir à sa déclaration pendant un moment, "Hmm, merci pour votre inquiétude mais je préfère m'asseoir de cette façon."

L'hôtesse semblait ennuyée, "Monsieur, j'ai besoin que vous vous asseyiez correctement."

"Il y a une façon correcte de s'asseoir ?" L demandé.

Light a tiré les jambes de L vers le bas, "Fais juste ce qu'elle te dit."

L s'assit normalement avec une expression aigre sur son visage pendant que l'hôtesse s'éloignait. Light s'appuya contre sa chaise puis remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé auparavant. Comme L était habituellement allongé ou assis maladroitement, Light ne pouvait jamais vraiment comparer leurs hauteurs. Mais L était un bon demi-pouce plus grand que lui.

L'étrange détective aux cheveux noirs faisait toujours la moue pendant que l'avion décollait. Après environ vingt minutes, l'hôtesse a commencé à distribuer des boissons.

Elle descendit l'allée avec sa charrette. "Est ce que vous souhaitez quelque chose ?"

"De l'eau." Light a demandé la possibilité la plus saine.

Elle tendit de l'eau à Light puis se tourna vers Ryuzaki, "Et vous, monsieur ?"

"Servez-vous des milk-shakes ?"

Elle lui lança un regard confus, "Euh, non."

"Crème glacée ?"

"Monsieur, tout ce que j'ai est de l'eau et du soda." l'hôtesse semblait frustrée.

"Très bien, je vais prendre un soda." Une fois qu'elle lui a remis le soda, L a demandé "Avez-vous des sachets de sucre ?"

"Eh bien, oui." Elle a donné à L un paquet de sucre maigre.

"Puis-je avoir le contenu du paquet de sucre ?"

"Vous les voulez _tous_ ?"

Ryuzaki hocha la tête et la dame lui offrit à contrecœur le récipient. Ryuzaki lui arracha les mains, "Merci."

L sortit une petite table de la chaise devant lui et posa son soda dessus. Light regarda avec horreur le paquet de sucre après que le sachet de sucre fut versé dans le soda de plus en plus contaminé. Bientôt, la boisson de L ressemblait plus à un tas de sable brun qu'à un soda.

Light regarda avec dégoût, "Ryuzaki, que ferez-vous une fois que vous aurez le diabète ?"

"Je vais probablement mourir, Light-kun." L a bu le mélange sucré, très heureux de sa boisson.

 _Beuark_. Light bu une gorgée de son verre d'eau. _L pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque avant même que son nom soit écrit dans un Death Note._

Après un moment, Light fixa dehors et regarda par la fenêtre. Puis il tendit la main pour saisir son verre. Light a bu sans réfléchir le liquide dans la tasse en plastique.

Soudain, Light commença à s'étouffer. _Ce n'est pas de l'eau !_ Il baissa les yeux pour voir le verre de poison sucré de L. "Ryuzaki. Salaud." Light toussa horriblement.

L regarda avec étonnement, "Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies bu."

Light plaça ses mains autour de son cou, "Je...ne peux pas... respirer."

Ryuzaki rit jusqu'à ce que Light se penche, toussant de façon incontrôlable.

"Allez." L détacha la ceinture de sécurité de Light et le conduisit dans la salle de bain.

Matsuda venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain, Light et Ryuzaki se précipitèrent dans la petite salle de bain. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Matsuda se tenait à la porte pendant un certain temps dans la confusion. _C'était bizarre._

Alors que Matsuda était sur le point de partir, il entendit Light tousser de l'intérieur de la salle de bain, "C'était sale, Ryuzaki ! Nous étions en public pour avoir crié haut et fort !"

 _Hein ?_ Matsuda resta à écouter de l'extérieur de la porte.

Light continua à se plaindre, "Super, maintenant je ne peux pas obtenir ce goût affreux de ma bouche."

La voix de Ryuzaki a répondu, "je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous mettez dans votre bouche."

"Oh, ouais, vous aussi, vous m'avez fourré la chose méchante dans la gorge, avec la façon dont vous venez de la poser devant moi," délecta Light.

Matsuda haleta. _OH MON DIEU. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont..._

L soupira, "C'est un goût exquis, je suppose."

"Eh bien, bien sûr, tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce que tu as mis dans ta bouche."

"Peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu en profiteras autant que moi," déclara L.

Matsuda restait complètement sous le choc. _Ils sont si incroyablement gays._

Puis M. Yagami a tapoté son épaule, "Matsuda?"

"Ah," a sauté Matsuda parce qu'il était si nerveux.

M. Yagami a demandé: «Ça va?

"Oui, tout va bien, normal et droit dans le monde", proclama Matsuda follement.

M. Yagami a simplement hoché la tête, "... D'accord." Le père de Light retourna à son siège.

Ensuite, Light et Ryuzaki quittèrent la salle de bain et trouvèrent Matsuda paniqué.

Demanda Ryuzaki, "Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là, Matsuda?"

"Je ne le dirai à personne, je le jure," cria Matsuda avec frénésie.

"Quelle?" La lumière croisa les bras.

«Tu devrais dire à ton père quand tu seras prêt, Light-kun, ce n'est vraiment pas mon affaire, je te promets de garder ton secret!

La lumière semblait inquiète, "Mon secret?"

Matsuda se précipita vers son siège tandis que Light et Ryuzaki se tenaient toujours devant la salle de bain. Light se tourna vers Ryuzaki comme s'il cherchait une explication. Je souris, essayant de rester dans ses rires.


	7. Peut être

Auteure Original : SlightlyPyscho

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Takeshi et Tsugumi

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Peut-être**

* * *

Après le vol pénible et aggacant, Light, L et la petite équipe d'enquête sont entrés dans un hôtel pour la nuit. Tout le monde a reçu ses propres chambres, sauf Light qui devait être surveillé par L.

Light s'assit sur son lit qui était à côté de L, "Ryuzaki, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de dire à Misa ce qu'il se passe. Je dois l'appeler."

Ryuzaki plaça l'ordinateur portable sur un bureau, "Tu _dois l'_ appeler, tu ne veux pas ?"

"Bien sûr, je le veux... Elle n'a aucune idée d'où je suis en ce moment."

Ryuzaki s'assit étrangement sur son lit. "Bien, mais il faut que ce soit sur le haut-parleur pour que je puisse entendre chaque mot prononcé." L à tendu un téléphone portable à Light.

Light composa son numéro puis mis sur le haut-parleur, la voix de Misa hurla "Bonjour, c'est Misa-Misa !"

 _Sa voix est tellement agaçante._ Light a déclaré à contrecœur, "Misa, c'est Light."

"Oh, Light. Misa a essayé de vous appeler, Misa est entrée par effraction dans votre maison et a regardé à travers vos affaires ! Où êtes-tu ?! Tu manque à Misa-Misa ! Mon Light bien-aimée-" Misa a vibré encore et encore.

Light frémit intérieurement tandis que Ryuzaki semblait amusé. Light a annoncé, "Misa, je suis en Amérique avec Ryuzaki en ce moment et nous sommes-"

"Quoi ?! Tu est en train de t'amuser avec le détective pervers sans Misa ?!" Elle a crié au téléphone.

L semblait confus, "Je suis un pervers ?"

Misa glapit, "Ryuzaki, c'est toi ?" Que fais-tu en écoutant une conversation d'amoureux ? Sale pervert !"

Light interrompit la déception de Misa, "Misa, je suis avec Ryuzaki parce que nous essayons d'attraper New Kira."

Misa resta silencieuse pendant un moment, "Oh, qu'est-ce que le bien-aimé de Misa pense de New Kira ?"

Light a répondu, "Il est un bâtard malade et rien comme le premier ou le deuxième Kira."

"D'accord, Misa est d'accord... Euh... Oh, Misa a une séance photo dans quelques minutes."

Light soupira de soulagement, "Très bien. Au revoir, Misa."

"Au revoir, Bye ! Misa-Misa t'adore-" Light éteignit le téléphone avant de pouvoir la laisser finir.

Ryuzaki reprit son ordinateur en souriant, "Ce n'était pas très romantique de ta part, Light-kun."

"Personne ne t'a rien demandé, détective pervers." Light s'allongea sur son lit et croisa les bras.

Ryuzaki marmonna quelque chose à propos de ne pas être un pervers alors qu'il s'aventurait au snack-bar. Puis ils ont tous deux entendu du bruit venant de l'extérieur de la porte.

Ryuzaki quitta le snack-bar et ouvrit la porte. Matsuda était agenouillé sur le sol avec une tasse à son oreille, manifestement, il espionnait.

L demanda calmement, "Matsuda, y a-t-il quelque chose qui te dérange ?"

"Non, j'étais juste..." Matsuda cacha la tasse dans son dos.

L a simplement croisé les bras et a attendu.

Matsuda se leva et déclara, "Je ne pense pas que toi et Light-kun devriez partager une pièce." Le jeune policier se tordit nerveusement les mains, "Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et je jure que je ne le dirai pas, mais les chambres de tous les autres sont juste à côté de la tienne et... eh bien..."

"Attends." Light se dirigea vers Matsuda, "Que penses-tu que Ryuzaki et moi faisons ?"

L soupira, "Matsuda, tu ferais mieux d'entrer. Cela peut prendre un certain temps." L s'assit sur une chaise, prêt à observer la scène qui va suivre.

Matsuda ferma la porte, "Light, je connais ton secret."

Light devenait agité, "Quel secret ?"

"Une seconde." L les arrêta. L a ouvert le micro-ondes et a récupéré du pop-corn puis s'est rassit, "Ok, continuez."

 _Est-ce un divertissement pour lui ou quelque chose comme ça ?!_ Light a furieusement regardé L.

Matsuda a expliqué de manière inattendue "Light, je sais pour ta relation « spéciale » avec Ryuzaki."

Light s'est presque étouffé avec sa propre langue, "Q-quoi ?!"

Matsuda s'exclama avec frénésie "Je suis désolé. Je vous ai entendu dans la salle de bain, après que... tu ai dis quelque chose à propos de Ryuzaki de t'avoir mis en bouche et je jure que je ne le dirai pas !"

"Attendez, vous pensez que j'ai mis... Ah ! " Light couvrit sa bouche avec dégoût. "Non, ça n'est pas arrivé !"

Matsuda plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Light, "Ça va, tu n'as plus à vivre dans le déni.

Light insista "Non, je vous dis que ça n'est pas arrivé. Vous avez mal compris ce que nous disions."

"C'est bon." Matsuda tapota son épaule avec sympathie, "Je ne te jugerai pas."

"C'est quoi ça ?" Light hurla furieusement, "Pour la dernière fois..."

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors que Light hurlait follement "JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !"

M. Yagami se tenait devant la porte ouverte avec un regard choqué sur son visage. Light sentit son cœur raté un battement. La pièce devint silencieuse, à l'exception du son de Ryuzaki grignotant du poc-corn.

Le père de Light était toujours abasourdi. "Est-ce que je peux même savoir ?"

Matsuda et Light sont restés silencieux. Mais Ryuzaki l'a carrément informé, "Matsuda pense que Light-kun et moi avons une relation homosexuelle."

Light pouvait sentir ses yeux se contracter. _L, je ne peux pas croire que tu viens de dire ça._

L a continué à expliquer: "Mais ces accusations sont fausses Monsieur Yagami. je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec votre fils." Ryuzaki mâcha un peu plus de pop-corn, nonchalamment.

"D'accord;" acquiesça lentement M. Yagami, "Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir. Allez, Matsuda."

"O-Oui monsieur." Matsuda suivit le père de Light hors de la chambre d'hôtel, laissant Light et Ryuzaki seuls.

Light arracha un oreiller de son lit et le lança à Ryuzaki, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!"

Ryuzaki détourna l'oreiller avec son bol de pop-corn, "Quoi. Je lui ai dit que les accusations étaient fausses."

"Je le sais. Mais la façon dont tu l'as dit-" Light s'arrêta, se sentant révolté.

L suggéra "J'ai laissé entendre que c'était une possibilité réelle en reconnaissant les accusations."

"Oui, ne fais plus jamais ça !"

"Tout le monde ne ressent pas le besoin de mentir et de tout couvrir, Light-kun." Ryuzaki a fini de manger son popcorn, "Plus vous vous défendez, moins les gens vous croiront."

Light claqua, "Oh. Et qu'est-ce _que ça_ veut dire ?"

L secoua la tête. Je ne vais pas me mêler de ça avec toi, mon travail est de prouver que tu es Kira, pas de prouver que tu es gay. Même si ce dernier est plus facile à prouver. "

 _Je veux tellement te tuer_. Light se retint et s'assit sur son lit, frustré.

L alluma l'ordinateur portable et cliqua plusieurs fois sur la souris. "Au fait, Light-kun, le criminel de l'expérience de 13 jours vient de passer le premier jour."

 _Je te deteste._ Light se pencha en arrière, "Tu dis ça comme si ça devait m'affecter d'une certaine façon."

"Hmm." Ryuzaki cliqua sur quelque chose d'autre, "Regarde, Light-kun, il y a un défilé de la Gay Pride à San Francisco."

"Va te faire foutre." Light lança un oreiller sur la tête de Ryuzaki.

L grimaça, "Vous pouvez être si prévisible à certains moments. Les questions personnelles doivent vraiment vous mettre mal à l'aise."

"Je vais me coucher." Light se plaça sous les couvertures.

Ryuzaki se mit à rire, "Vous êtes déjà tout agacé. Je doute que vous vous endormez facilement."

 _Je déteste L encore plus quand il a raison._ Light s'allongea, les yeux grands ouverts.

L saisit "Je sais que tu es un excellent menteur. Je trouve ça tellement amusant quand tu es affreux pour mentir sur un sujet. Ca te dérange tans que ça ou quelque chose ?"

"Ryuzaki, laisse tomber. Tu sais, tu n'es pas complètement exempt de toute suspicion non plus. Tu sembles l'accepter trop facilement." a déclaré Light.

"Tu veux dire, être gay ?"

La bouche de Light s'ouvrit béant, "Tu- ?"

"Eh bien, c'est ce que tu insinuais. J'avoue que l'idée ne me dérange pas du tout."

Light s'est assis droit sous le choc. _Pourquoi diable est-il si ouvert à propos de tout ça ?_

L ne sembla même pas remarquer la réaction de Light, il continua simplement à taper sur l'ordinateur portable.

La curiosité de Light a eu le meilleur de lui, "Ryuzaki, est-tu gay ?"

Ryuzaki tapa joyeusement, "Peut-être."


End file.
